


Love

by rollingday_s



Series: L is for... [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingday_s/pseuds/rollingday_s
Summary: It starts with the little things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Arashi don’t belong to me. It’s them who own my Soul! Soul!
> 
> **A/N** : Previously posted on LJ. This is a set of fics with the same title, L is for…. You can consider them as part of the same universe, if you'd like, but they’re not the same fic. They’re just different interpretations of the line “Jun wakes Ohno up,” so it doesn’t matter what order you read them in. Every fics’ “L” stands for something different.

It starts with the little things.

    He brings him a cup of coffee in the morning while he’s still in bed, even though he knows how much his lover hates waking up early. But he gets up and makes him breakfast anyway. Ohno wakes up to the scent of the freshly brewed coffee that is being handed to him, while a hand gently caresses his hair.

    “Morning,” he says, his hand still moving.

    Ohno mumbles something unintelligible in reply. He laughs.

    “You really need the coffee,” he pushes the mug in his direction.

    Ohno rubs his eyes and sits up. He tries to take the mug, but at the last moment he pulls it away and gives him a peck on the lips instead. It’s too quick, and Ohno can’t react to it. He doesn’t know if he wants the coffee or his lover’s lips more, but, as the mug is pushed into his hands, he decides that he wants to kiss more than he wants to drink, after all.

    He puts the coffee on the nightstand and grabs his lover’s hand as he’s getting up. “Jun,” he croaks. He raises an eyebrow and lets Ohno pull him down until their lips touch again, this time slower and more gently.

    Jun is the best kisser Ohno knows, and it shows in the way he touches his cheek with one hand and his chin with the other, tilting his head up so he can kiss him better, his tongue sneaking in to meet with his own, lips brushing and pressing, teeth scraping and biting. Ohno could kiss Jun all day long, and he wouldn’t need anything else.

    He loves Jun more than anything. More than food, more than beer, more than sleep, more than fishing. More than his own mother. There, he said it. He feels like an ungrateful son, sure, but he can’t deny that he loves Matsumoto Jun, his bandmate, his friend, his _boyfriend_ , more than… well pretty much anything in the whole wide world.

    He tries to talk, but Jun’s mouth is still on his, and their tongues are still dancing, so all he manages is a mumble. He feels his lover’s lips arch in a smile, still not moving. “Mmfffoo,” he repeats.

    This time, Jun pulls away, giggling helplessly.

    He loves it when Jun laughs. The way his eyes close almost all the way, and the little wrinkles in the corners make his already stunning face so much more beautiful. He also loves the way Jun covers his mouth, embarrassed about his own smile, not wanting other people to see it because he think it’s not pretty enough, or not good enough, or not polite enough. Ohno has told him a thousand times that his laugh is perfect the way it is, but he’s still embarrassed by it. And it does make Ohno a bit sad that his lover doesn’t see how beautiful everything about him is, but it’s also _so_ Jun, and he loves that about him as well.

    “I love you,” he can say clearly now.

    Jun is still laughing, but now his laugh turns into an embarrassed chuckle. “What’s with you today?” He takes the coffee that Ohno put away. “Here, drink it before it gets cold.”

    The mug is one of those cheesy “Best Boyfriend” mugs. A Christmas present from Jun, actually. Not that he had meant to give it to him, apparently.

    According to him, he had bought him a perfectly acceptable mug to give to the guy-slash-friend-slash-bandmate who he had been dating for just two months and with whom he still hadn’t discussed the whole boyfriend thing. But then he had to pick up the present at the store and he couldn’t because he was busy with filming. Who to call? His manager was sick, Sho was out of the country for Zero, and of course he couldn’t ask Ohno to pick up his own present. So he had no choice but to call Aiba, and Nino was at home with him at that time, so they both went on his behalf. And that’s when they allegedly swapped the cute blue mug with the cartoon shark on it that he had chosen, with the boring, embarrassing beige one with the “Best Boyfriend in the World” writing on it.

    Ohno still remembers that night, when he got home and Jun rang his doorbell.

    He went to open the door and he’s sure his expression was very pleased, but very confused indeed, at the sight of Jun wrapped in a scarf that was covering everything but his eyes. He let him come in and Jun, a little flustered, handed him a present despite having already exchanged one with him and the rest of Arashi that same day.

    “I just saw it and thought about you,” he said shyly, but still trying to look cool and standoffish.

    Ohno sat on the couch and Jun tried not to look at him as he unwrapped the gift. He almost dropped the mug from the happiness when he saw it. He thought it was just like Jun to ask him to go steady in such a subtle way and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

    “This puts quite a lot of pressure on me,” he chuckled while raising the mug and pointing at the writing.

    Jun panicked when he saw it. He turned completely red and started excusing himself, telling him about Aiba and Nino and how they must have played a prank on him, and, really, the mug he had chosen was so much cuter and he was sure Ohno would have loved it, and this was not what he had bought, he had to believe him.

    “Oh,” Ohno said, a little disappointed. “So you don’t want me to be your boyfriend?”

    “I didn’t say that,” he blurted out quickly, his cheeks flushed.

    Ohno smiled and they just kissed. They never brought it up after that, but they both knew that that was the first night they had spent as boyfriends. Ohno made sure to properly thank Aiba and Nino the next day, of course.

    He takes the mug from Jun’s hands and brings it to his mouth. His lover waits for him to take a sip before nodding with satisfaction and getting up.

    Ohno sulks a little at that. He hates to be in bed when Jun is not on it. It feels empty and cold. And so so wrong.

    They still don’t live together but, frankly, they only need to make it official. More than half of Ohno’s stuff is in Jun’s apartment, even the unfinished painting of Mount Fuji that he’s been working on for a year. Jun still yells at him when he carelessly lets the paint drip on the floor, but he’s gotten so much better at avoiding it now. And Jun has gotten so much better at not caring _that_ much when Ohno borrows his sweatshirts because they’re more comfortable and they end up getting ruined irreparably by the acrylic paint.

    Deciding he’s feeling too lonely after all, Ohno gets up from under the covers and follows Jun into the kitchen. He is welcomed by the smell of something burnt. He sees rice, eggs and buns on the counter. Jun probably made the bread himself that morning, but it doesn’t seem like it turned out so well, because the crust is pretty dark and he’s mumbling angrily under his breath as he checks the buns one by one to see what he can salvage.

    Ohno sneaks behind him and stands on his tip-toes to kiss him on the neck. Jun doesn’t seem to notice. He seems really troubled, and the way he frowns makes Ohno think of the cartoon characters from that game of angry birds. He giggles under his breath.

    He puts the mug on the counter and stands on his lover’s side, nudging him a little with his shoulder. Jun turns to him.

    “Did you make this?” Ohno asks.

    Jun mumbles. “It’s burnt. They’re all burnt.”

    Ohno grabs the darkest bun he can find and gives it a bite.

    “W—what are you doing!?” Jun says, agitated. “That’s probably poisonous!” He tries to snatch the buns from his hands.

    “It’s okay, it’s still good,” he says, stopping him. “Look.” He shows Jun the inside of the bun. It’s a perfectly normal colour, and it’s soft and tasty. “We can scratch away the burnt parts and it’s going to be fine.” He pulls at the crumb and puts it into Jun’s mouth.

    He chews it in frustration, but Ohno can see that his frown has relaxed a little. “You would eat trash out of a bin,” he says.

    Ohno hums. He does find everything good, that’s true. But the food Jun makes is his favourite because he makes it himself. He’d choose Jun’s burnt bread over a meal at a five-stars restaurant any day.

    He takes Jun’s hand in his, and their fingers intertwine. His lover looks at him with a puzzled expression as Ohno keeps staring at his hand, admiring his fingers. He loves Jun’s hands. They can caress, they can teasingly slap, they can love, they can protect, they can create. He brings the hand to his mouth and kisses each finger one by one. Then he turns it over and kisses its palm and Jun shivers a little, and his heart flutters with joy.

    “I love you,” he says once again, in a whisper.

    Jun doesn’t reply. He just lowers his gaze in embarrassment and lets Ohno pull him back to the bed, forgetting the breakfast and the coffee, laying him down so Jun can cuddle against him.

    “It’s still early to go back to sleep,” he tries to protest.

    “It’s still early to be already awake,” Ohno retorts, his hand caressing his lover’s hair absent-mindedly.

    Jun snorts. “You can stay in bed if you like, I have things to do.”

    “Please, stay.” He falls silent and doesn’t speak right away after that. “Jun is warm,” he adds after a while.

    That’s true, but that's not why he doesn't want him to go. He leaves that out. He never says that he doesn’t want to be in bed alone, but somehow his lover understands anyway. Jun always understand Ohno even when he doesn’t speak. Always. So he just moves so they're both more comfortable, and slightly purrs at Ohno’s hand moving on his head.

    It’s just those little things.

    Like the way Jun tugs at his arm so he can put it around him, blissfully ignorant of how that tug reaches into his heart and steals it bit by bit every time. Or the way he hums contentedly in Ohno’s chest, pressing his ear on it so he can feel his heartbeat, because he says that it makes him calm. Or the way he falls asleep with a hand on his head and a leg over his body, as if he were saying to invisible voyeurs that might wander into their room: “This is mine, you can’t take it. I found it, and now I’m keeping it forever.” And Ohno grins at the thought because he knows that it’s true.

    He was lost, and now he’s found. He was lonely, and now he’s loved. And he only needs to hear Jun mumble in his sleep to know.

    “Satoshi...” he says. And Ohno knows what it means.

    He kisses Jun on his forehead and he stirs a little but doesn’t open his eyes. “I love you too,” he whispers. Jun’s breathing slows down, and that’s how he knows he’s awake. But Jun never says it back, and that’s okay. That’s okay, because Ohno knows. Ohno understands.

    Because every night, when Ohno falls asleep and he snores and spreads his arms and legs on the bed, Jun just snuggles closer, hugging him under the covers, and finally lets his heart beat faster, and his smile grow bigger, and then he whispers it over and over again to Ohno’s chest, directly over and into his heart, so he makes _sure_ that he knows.

    “I love you, I love you, I love you…”


End file.
